


A Good Dad

by EmilisBack



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, They Have Kids, a bit OOC, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of Mihashi's day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Dad

Mihashi laid in bed, surrounding himself with blankets and pillows. It was his day off,and he didn't feel like getting up yet.

"Hey, Mihashi," he heard the door open, and he looked up. Abe was standing there, holding a tray of food in his hands, a smile on his face. "Good morning, sleepy head. I made you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Mihashi yawned, sitting up.

"Yep. I made French toast along with bacon and hash browns," Abe confirmed, setting the tray on Mihashi's waiting lap. He then sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand up to softly stoke Mihashi's hair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hmm. I'm good. How are you? Did you sleep well?" Mihashi asked between bites of food.

"Oh, I'm doing great. I slept fine, and judging by how long you slept, I feel it's safe to assume you slept fine."

"Yeah, I did. What about the kids? How are they?"

"The twins are fine,although tiring. Nagisa ate all of Haru's breakfast except for the hash browns, so I had to make extra, but now they're both playing nicely outside."

A loud crash sounds, and the adults still.

A sudden shout for "Daddy!" and Abe shakes his head.

"Or at least they were."

Mihashi giggles, before setting the tray now full of dirty dishes to the side. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"No, you're getting some rest. I'll take care of it."

"Daddy!" the same voice calls again, and Mihashi raises an eyebrow at Abe.

"I'm sorry, but which one of us is daddy here? Not you. Your papa. My child calls me."

Abe sighs before nodding. "Alright. Fine. Keep me from being a good husband by being a good dad."


End file.
